creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dorkpool
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archived Hey, I've archived your talk page, as it was getting pretty long. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 11:04, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Coincidence" message Your phone is having the same issue? How weird! I'm reworking a detail in chapter 3 where instead of using Erika's DVD player, the protagonist will go looking for a fan and have faint tapping noises follow her as she does so. When she finds the fan, the tapping noises turn into a loud thump and she ends up falling over the clutter surrounding the fan. I felt like the protagonist testing the DVD player only to find that it doesn't work and returning to her room was kind of pointless. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 15:52, April 29, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 15:52, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Hello, good buddy Would you give this warm-hearted and tender coming of age story a read and tell me what you think? The Gym Teacher. Thanks so much. P.S. have you ever thought of starting a creepypasta riffs wiki? Worth a thought. HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 23:10, April 29, 2015 (UTC) Rifftique Message Sorry about the wait. I have been doing some other things with school and the wiki that I completely forgot. I'll send the introduction soon. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 00:23, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Hey there! How are you doing today? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 16:15, April 30, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 16:15, April 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Spider-Man" message I'm trying to work on my story. I'm rewriting a detail in chapter 3. Here's what I have so far: "Before I viewed the DVD, I decided to look for a fan because the air conditioner in my room wasn't working right and I didn't want to mess with it. I had looked in my closet but much to my dismay, I only found a few empty coat hangers sitting on the thick, wooden rod. Thinking that there was a fan in another part of the house, I left my room and proceeded down the stairway. As I was walking down the stairs, my heart started to beat rather quickly and I had felt rather faint. Since I thought these feelings were occurring from overheating, I took a few deep breaths and continued on my way." Hailey Sawyer (talk) 13:59, May 1, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 13:59, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Intro/Outro Email Finally Sent I finally sent the intro and the outro for the rifftique. Sorry about the wait. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 20:54, May 2, 2015 (UTC) *Insert Joke About Re Here* Re: Intro/Outro Went ahead and responded, as well as sent Draft 3 of the intro/outro. AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 02:38, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Re Because Why Not: Intro/Outro You didn't send the file or it didn't send for some reason. --AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 21:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Segment" message I think after that I may have her just get the fan and run back upstairs while creating an uncomfortable feeling. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 21:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 21:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC) One More Re For Good Measure: Intro/Outro Alright, I think we have it finished. I can't think of any more revisions. --AGrimAuxiliatrix1 (talk) 22:08, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I did it! I finally managed to learn how to archive my talk pages! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!!! It was so easy I didn't figure it out until Underscorre explained the process. Anyway... I'm kind of bored so I've been editing pastas for grammar and whatnot. The "Random Pasta" button makes it easier to find pastas in need of editing. Also this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BrimMyOoEDA Hailey Sawyer (talk) 02:51, May 4, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 02:51, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Qapla" message Thanks for your encouragment! By the way, what does "Qapla" mean? Is it some obscure spanish word? If so, thanks for sharing your linguistic skills with me! Hailey Sawyer (talk) 16:23, May 4, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 16:23, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Klingon" message Oh ok! Now I know! (insert obligatory G.I Joe joke here). I haven't heard of many pokepastas based on the anime. The only one I could think of was Said it With a Bullet. It's funny that I say this because I had a dream last night where Team Rocket (the guys in back suits not Jessie and James) finally captured Pikachu and Pikachu tries to escape team rocket's fortess for decades but their security has been uped to the nth degree. Brock and some kids try to burn down the walls but that doesn't work. Then it showed a screen where it had Ash, Brock, Misty, and pikachu in 4 seperate boxes like that game in Mario Party called Face Lift. The faces gradually melted and it had slowly faded to black. It then cut to a black screen saying "70 years later". We then see Pikachu still trying to escape from Team Rocket's place. The escape attempts have a very somber mood to them. I know there's lots of Pokepastas based on the games but not pokepastas based on the anime. I wonder why. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 17:03, May 4, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 17:03, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Pokemon" message I was reading a Pokepasta called ''Pokemon Dead Channel ''and I wondered why most Pokepastas are based on the games. There seems to be only one based on the anime. I found it to be weird and seeing as how I had a pokeom related dream that had pasta potential, I decided to share it with you. I have a whole dream journal though I haven't added a new entry in awhile. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 17:23, May 5, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 17:23, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Dreams" message Yeah I'll have to write the idea down somewhere where it won't get lost. I have a whole dream journal filled with dreams. Some of which may be considered pasta material. I'll send you a few of them to see what you think. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 15:29, May 6, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 15:29, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Pun" message That is a beautiful pun that must be protected at all costs. Anyway, here's some journal entries that may be pasta material: Entry #38: http://pastebin.com/tqCg1adA Entry #23: http://pastebin.com/Qkb7YrNX Entry #28: http://pastebin.com/1RMquLXS Entry #7: http://pastebin.com/1Z34d9st Entry #13: http://pastebin.com/mmUZezpB Entry #36: http://pastebin.com/dCAGHWzN Entry #26: http://pastebin.com/hyeYR0sA Entry #2: http://pastebin.com/BPULaHTy I have over 40 entries in my journal so far and I might write another entry when I get to it. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 18:04, May 6, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 18:04, May 6, 2015 (UTC) RE Reviews Review away, my friend. My only request would be to not have too many spoilers and thereby ruin the story for readers--if you could call me a genius once in a while that would be nice too :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 19:21, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Re Genius Don't forget that I told MikeMacDee that your riff of The Long List was "pure genius". :) HumboldtLycanthrope (talk) 21:31, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I got a new journal entry! So I finally managed to take the time to write a new journal entry after 3 months. Here's the link to it: http://pastebin.com/0yeN3LyZ By the way, did you get a chance to read my other entries? Hailey Sawyer (talk) 18:58, May 7, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 18:58, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Dream Journal" message Dead labotomized kid? Which entry was that? I'm confused... Yeah I guess the reason why Japan is prevelant in my dreams is because I happen to like anime or something I'm not sure. I was going to hold a pasta writing contest about actual abandoned places but I may hold off 'til friday to actually begin the contest. It's already on my blog page but it might've gotten deleted by an admin due to the recent influx of contests and poorly written pastas. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 21:51, May 7, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 21:51, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Abundant Contests = The New Riffs" message Ah ok! That's the one where Bumby's mom is... (imitates Skippy Squirrel from Animaniacs) Wahhhhhhhhh! The deers with no heads one. I haven't been as up to date on that but I've been told by Empy that the influx of contests have been more frequent than usual. I think waiting for the influx to slow down is a good option. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 23:39, May 7, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 23:39, May 7, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Seen it!" Message The only difference in this senario is that you can host contests with permission on this site but with riffs I'm not sure. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 19:43, May 8, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 19:43, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Reply to "Co-Op" message Hmm... I might be interested. I hope to finish my story sometime before next year because I've been working on it since January or Febuary. It may be finished by 2016 but I'm not sure. Hailey Sawyer (talk) 02:42, May 9, 2015 (UTC)Hailey SawyerHailey Sawyer (talk) 02:42, May 9, 2015 (UTC)